Yosō-gai no karutetto
by anjeez929
Summary: A dark angel is planning to destroy the land and seas. Now, the only hope the oceans have rests with a beautiful water demon, a very loud princess, a clumsy lover, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire


This is an MMPPP AU based off a reddit writing prompt quoted below. Nagisa isn't intentionally a thief but, you know. Also there's an OC in this story who is Alala's love interest but he's not mine. He belongs to someone named dj-Mara. That said, I do not own anything else besides the plotline.

* * *

The only hope the kingdom has rests with a beautiful witch, a very loud princess, a clumsy thief, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire. -u/mistaque, r/WritingPrompts/comments/4l3blw

Ένας κακός άγγελος με λευκά μαλλιά  
θα φέρει την καταστροφή σε όλους.  
Όπως ξεκινά ο τελευταίος μήνας,  
ο άγγελος θα εμφανιστεί.  
Η θάλασσα θα εξασθενίσει  
και ο κόσμος θα υποφέρει.  
Τέσσερις ήρωες φωτός και σκοτάδι  
θα τον εξοντώσει με ελπίδες.  
Ένα κορίτσι δαίμονας πάγου και  
μια πριγκίπισσα γοργόνα.  
Ο εραστής του η πριγκίπισσα και  
μια νεράιδα τραγουδιού.  
Οι τέσσερις ήρωες θα σώσουν τις θάλασσες  
και όλα θα είναι ήρεμα και πάλι

Chapter 1: A mysterious prophecy

**POV=Maria**

My name is Maria. I was an evil water demon. But about a month ago, I died. I was revived by Aqua Regina, the sea goddess. At first, I was confused. Why was I revived? I've done so much bad things in the sea world. Aqua Regina spoke. "Maria, you must fulfil the prophecy." she said. She gave me a jar with a fairy in it. "Take this." she said, "He name is Alala. You'll need her" She disappeared. What is this prophecy? Why did Aqua Regina gave me a fairy? All I know is this is going to be one random adventure.

**POV=Hanon**

I was in my room, thinking about the sheet music I lost. Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hanon Hosho. Call me Hanon. I am actually the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Anyways, this sheet music is from my crush, Mitsuki-sensei (Yes, I am in love with my music teacher. So what?). I got it from him when he was leaving to Germany. But then, on that same day, I lost it. I decided to not think about it and go to sleep.

(Dream)

(Hanon sees Aqua Regina)  
Hanon: Aqua Regina-sama!  
Aqua Regina: Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess Hanon of the South Atlantic. You are the future of hope  
Hanon: But how?  
Aqua Regina: There is someone I would like you to meet.

(Dream end)

**POV=Nagisa**

Oh, hello. My name is Nagisa Shirai. I have this sheet music that I found on the ground near the airport. I have no idea what to do with it. Right now, I'm at the park. I saw a blonde woman wearing a white dress. "Nagisa" she said. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said. "That doesn't matter" the woman said, "Here, take this. You will need it." She gave me a blue pearl and vanished into thin air. What is this?

**POV=Maria**

So this is the place I was told to go to. 73 Minamikankoku Street. I looked at the piece of paper I had. It has the prophecy written on it but it was in Greek. I rang the doorbell. A girl answered the door. I recognised her as the Mizuiro pearl princess. She gasped. "Maria! What are you doing here?" she said. "I was told to go here because of Aqua Regina" "Does it have to do with a prophecy?" "Yeah" Awkward silence. "I never have thought to work with a water demon" said the princess, who I learnt later on her name is Hanon. "How about we analyze the prophecy together" I said, "I got it right here" "Okay" So we went inside. We translated the prophecy

A bad angel with white hair  
will bring destruction to everyone.  
As the last month begins,  
the angel will appear.  
The sea will fade  
and the world will suffer.  
Four heroes of light and dark  
will kill him with hopes.  
An ice demon girl and  
a princess mermaid.  
His lover the princess and  
a song fairy.  
The four heroes will save the seas  
and everything will be calm again

"So I'm the Ice demon girl and you're the princess mermaid" I said. "And Alala is the fairy" said Hanon, "And Tarou-chan is the lover!" "You mean the music teacher?" I said. Hanon nodded. "You are weird" I said. "Says the 26 or so year old lady who is in love with a 14 year old boy!" said Hanon. "Hey!" There was silence. "What if it wasn't Mitsuki" I said. "That's a stupid idea" said Hanon, "Tarou-chan is the only one for me!" "Yeah, I agree"

**POV=Hanon**

"Eh!?" said Lucia, my friend and the mermaid princess of the North Pacific, "You and Maria are prophecized to stop Mikeru?" "Yeah." I said, "And the fairy that Maria keeps. And Tarou-chan" "How does Mitsuki-sensei fit into all of this" said Rina, the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic. "I have no idea!" I said. I noticed that Rina was happier than usual. "Rina, you look more happy than usual" I said. "It's nothing!" said Rina. "You canceled going back to the North Atlantic at the last second" said Lucia. "Well, I..." "Did you fall in love?" I said. Rina blushed. "Will you both shut up?!" she shouted. Maria came out of nowhere. "Hey guys." said Maria, "Is there a spare room I can stay in?" "Yeah, second door on your left" said Lucia. Maria left.

**POV=Maria**

I was walking along a pathway when I saw a someone. He looked just like Gaito! I blushed. Gaito was my master when I was an evil water demon. He perished along with me. I... had a crush on him, even though, like Hanon said, he was 14. "Is something wrong?" he said. "No... Not at all" I said. "What's your name?" he said. "Maria. Maria Imanan" Even though it was backwards for Nanami, Lucia's last name, it was the best I could think of. "My name's Rihito Amagi. I'm a conductor for an orchestra" "Wow you are?" I started humming the Black Rose Requiem. "You're into music as well" said Rihito. "Well, I used to hate music but now I don't think music is bad" I said. "If you'd like, come to my concert tomorrow" said Rihito. He began to walk away. "Wait!" I shouted. Rihito turned around. "You sort of looked like my previous lover" I said. "What happened to him" "He died" "Well, hope you find someone new" said Rihito. He left.

**POV=Alala**

It's been about six days since Maria got me and she finally got a human forme! Yay! "So, like what you are?" said Maria. "Yeah!" I replied, "I want to show this off to Hanon!" I ran to Hanon's room. "Is that you, Alala?" she said, "You have a human forme." I nodded. "I still have my wings but I can hide them if I want" I added. "Like Maria's true forme is an eel but she has two other formes. A demon forme and a human forme" said Hanon. "That's so cool!" I said. In excitement, I lit Hanon's curtains on fire. "Don't do that!" Hanon said. "Sorry!" I started humming a short tune. Maybe I can be a popstar as well.

**POV=Hanon**

I enrolled Alala into my school yesterday so this is Alala's first day at school. Since Alala wanted to be a popstar, we decided her name will be Alice Aidoru. Her first name can't be Alala because that will raise suspicion so Alala is just a nickname. Maria decided to be a teacher also. Judging by the look on her face, I'd say she found love again. So right now, I was feeding the rabbits. "Is it tasty? Don't just sit there quietly. Say something." I talked to them, "Since you're eating so much, it must be tasty, huh?" "You two seem to be getting along really well" I said. The day when Tarou-chan gave me the precious sheet music. I went back to the airport to look for it again, but I couldn't find it. "Why can't I find it when I've been looking this hard?" I said. "Tarou-chan..." I shed a tear. Oh no... Why am I acting like I was close to him? Just then, I heard someone. "Why are you talking to yourself?" he said, "You're weird" I realized I said that aloud. I look around to see a boy with dark blue hair. "W-What did you say?" I said, "It's none of your business" The boy just stared at me. "W-What?" I said, "Is there something on my face?" He was so attractive just staring at me like that, oh god! I blushed slightly. He walked over to me. He gave me a handkerchief. "Here" "Huh?" "Your face is dirty" "T-Thank you" I just stood there for a while, my pearl seemed attracted to him. I saw that he ran away. Who is that guy? Was he a first-year student?

**POV=Alala**

I was running to the last class of the day when I bumped into a white haired boy. "Umm... hi" he said. "W-What's your name?" I asked. "Taiki Yamada" he said, "Yours?" "Oh... uh... Alice Aidoru. Call me Alala" Somehow, this boy looked kind of cute. "You're cute" I said. Taiki blushed. "Oh, uh... thanks?" "I also make music" said Taiki. "You do?" "Yeah" I started humming the little tune. "That's a nice melody" said Taiki. "I want to be a popstar" I said. "Well, I'll see what I could do with it" said Taiki, "See you tomorrow!" He left.

**POV=Nagisa**

I was walking home from school when I saw a jellyfish keychain dropped on the ground. I picked it up. I overheard a conversation. It was that girl I met at the rabbit cage. Along with a green haired girl wearing a boy's uniform and a green haired boy on a motorcycle. "Are you Rina-chan's friend?" said the green haired boy. "Ah, this is Hanon" said the girl who I'm assuming is Rina. "I'm Masahiro Hamasaki. Nice to meet you" said the boy. "So where are you going?" said Rina. "Oh, I'm doing a bit of shopping" said Masahiro, "Are you going home from school?" "Yeah, that's right" said Rina. Hanon had a sly look on her face. "Hold it, when did this relationship happen?" she said. "What are you talking about?" said Rina, sweatdropping. "I want to know how you became so friendly with a hottie like him." said Hanon, making a suggestive face at Rina, "You need to start teaching me next time" She giggled suggestively. I could see Rina was blushing so hard. "Friendly? Its not like that!" said Rina. I walked over to Hanon and Rina. "D-Don't be ridiculus! Masahiro and I aren't-" I interrupted the two. "Huh?" said Hanon, "You're that guy who came by the rabbit cage this morning" The pearl I kept resonated, just like the last time I was near her. I showed her a jellyfish keychain. "Is this yours?" "That charm" said Hanon. She looked at her bag. "When did it fall off?" said Hanon, "I didn't even notice" "It really does belongs to you." I said, "It can't be helped, I guess" "Thank you" she said. "By the way, thank you for this morning" she added, "I'll clean the handkerchief before returning it to you." "Oh, don't worry about it" I said. "No I can't do that" "It's okay, I'll-" "No! I'll give it back no matter what!" she insisted, "What year and class are you in? What's your name?" "I'm a first year" said Nagisa. She seemed to notice the envelope I was holding. "Eh? That envelope" "This? It's some sheet music. I found it at the airport" I said, "I was originally going to hold on to it until I found out who it belonged to. But whoever lost it might find it faster if I turn it in to the police" "T-That sheet music!" she said. "You know this sheet music?" I said. "Of course I do!" Hanon said, "The person I love gave it to me!" "The person you love gave it to you..." "I didn't think I'd ever find it!" she said, "Thank yo-" I moved the sheet music away from her. "Hold it." I said, "If you want it, you'd have to go out with me"

**POV=Maria**

Rihito invited me into his house. I walked in. Looks like he was giving Lucia tea. "Ah, Maria. You're here" said Rihito. "Oh, hi Rihito." I said, "Why is Lucia here?" "Lucia here is feeling down and I'd thought I'd cheer her up with some tea" said Rihito, "Why not come have some" I walked over to them and had some tea. It tasted good and smelt nice. "It does have a wonderful smell" said Lucia. "I blended only a few herbs with the leaves" said Rihito. "It's great" I said. "This tea possesses a wonderful scent that has the power to heal peoples hearts." said Rihito, "It has the same properties as music" "What do you mean?" I asked. "Music, like this tea, has the can heal broken hearts" said Rihito. I felt better about losing Gaito-sama. We then heard laughter coming from outside. "Is there someone here?" asked Lucia. "Yeah." said Rihito, "My little sister returned recently" "Your little sister?" "She's very sick and tends to get weak often" said Rihito, "She was recovering in Hawaii for a while." "Hawaii?" "It's great she's feeling better, but she brought back a boy she saved in Hawaii" said Rihito, "She's head over heels in love with him. As her older brother, I'm a bit concerned" If I remember correctly, Lucia's boyfriend went to Hawaii for a few weeks. "Oh, I forgot. There's a type of rice cracker that goes very well with this tea" said Rihito, "Excuse me for a bit" He left. "Do you think it's Kaito?" said Lucia. "Yeah, maybe" Kaito is Lucia's lover and also Gaito's brother. Today, we found out that when Kaito returned from Hawaii, he couldn't remember a thing to do with the ocean world. Not me, not Lucia, not Gaito. We got up and took a look. We saw a brunette girl sitting on a fountain with someone. "Why is that so important?" asked the girl. "It's important. It's really important." said the person he was with, who, judging from the voice, was Kaito. "More important than me? Is it more important than me?" said the brunette. "Hmm... how should I put it" said Kaito. "So would you give it to me?" said the brunette, "That would show that I'm more important than that thing" Lucia told me that he has a pendant from when Lucia gave him her pearl. He still keeps it. Until now, it seems. "Please? Could you, Kaito?" said the brunette, who I think is Rihito's sister. I saw that Lucia shook in anxiety. "I get it. I'll give it to you, Mikaru" said Kaito. "Really? I'm so happy!" said the girl, whose name was Mikaru, "Put it on me, Kaito" To our shock, Kaito put it on Mikaru. "Kaito..." Lucia cried. She ran off.

**POV=Hanon**

"Go out with you?" I said, "What are you talking about?" "Well this morning, your face was dirty. Then you lost your charm. And now you misplaced this sheet music." said the boy, "It seems to be very important to you too. Is it a souvenir from your unanswered love?" "This has nothing to do with you!" I said. "You seem to be a girl who needs to be taken care of" said the boy, "You need a reliable guy like me to be by your side" "Quit lecturing me!" I demanded, "Give me back that sheet music!" I tried to forcefully grab the envelope by the boy moved it. Luckily, Rina caught it. "Hey, give it back!" "Give this back? Wasn't this originally Hanon's?" said Rina. "That's right! That's right!" "If you like Hanon, you might want to stop doing things like this." The boy blushed, then turned away. "Thank you, Rina" I said. "Shall we go?" "Yeah" The boy turned around, his face beet red. "You're right. What I did was wrong" the boy said, "But I'm not going to give up on you, Hanon!" He ran off. "I don't think he's a bad person" said Rina. "Are you sure?" Just then, our pendants started shining. When this happens, it means one of the other mermaid princesses are in danger. "This is..." "Something happened to Lucia!" said Rina.

**POV=Nagisa**

I felt something shining in my pocket. It was the pearl the mysterious lady gave to me! It was telling me to go to the ocean. I don't know why, but I followed it. I was somehow able to breathe underwater. Weird. Anyways, I swam towards the sea and I saw three mermaid tied up by a lionfish. I noticed that the blue mermaid looked kind of like Hanon, but it was probably just me. I saw two girls, one wearing red and another wearing blue. "It seems like the lionfish was better than we expected, right Sister Mimi?" said the one in red. "Hontoda yo ne, Sister Sheshe" said the one in blue, whose name was Mimi and was probably Sheshe's sister. Just then, a woman with blonde hair came. "Ah, Maria. Brought those stupid dark lovers again?" said Sheshe, "You aren't very good at taking those pearls" "Hontoda yo ne" said Mimi again. "Just so you know, I'm on their side now." said Maria, "And I brought someone new" A younger girl with a green dress an fairy wings came. Maybe it's my turn to show up. "Tying up mermaids is unforgivable!" I said. "A human? Really?" said Sheshe. "Yeah!" I said. I cut the vines and freed the mermaids. "Are you ready?" said the blue mermaid. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" she said, followed by the phrases "Pink Pearl Voice!" and "Green Pearl Voice!" by the pink and green mermaids respectively. They transformed into idols. The blue mermaid had a short blue strapless dress with a triple layered skirt. The green mermaid had a long green dress with a slit on one side. The pink mermaid has a dress and skirt, you could already guess what the colour is now. I suddenly said another phrase. "Another Pearl Voice!" I transformed into an idol singer as well. I had a blue dress shirt and slacks and a blue blazer. "Alala, we should also transform" said Maria. "Okay" said the fairy whose name was Alala, "Aqua Regina-sama gave us these pearls so we can do it" The phrases "Ice Pearl Voice!" and "Dream Pearl Voice!" were uttered by Maria and Alala respectively. Maria now had a white dress, not similar to what she was wearing before, with light blue ruffles and decorated with what seemed to be ice shards. Alala was wearing a dress with light green ruffles and a double layered skirt. The six of us now had microphones. "You three can't handle this level so we'll transform again!" The mermaids transformed again, now they are they are ruffled and had a bow, and they had double layered gloves and boots. "We're all ready!" said Maria. Just then, it looked like Pink-chan (I'll just call her this until I learn her name) seemed saddened by something. "I can't do it. I can't sing" she cried. "Not to worry!" said Maria, "We'll take it from here! Rina, you can also relax!" The Green-chan (Mermaid similarly nicknamed), whose name is Rina (I don't remember where I heard that name before) nodded. Mizuiro-chan reverted into the forme she was before the second transformation. She looked at me in confusion, then shrugged. Me, Maria, Alala and Mizuiro-chan all said, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Sheshe and Mimi were hurt by this song somehow. "Love Shower Pitch!" the four of us said, "How about an encore!" "Nobody said anything about this!" Sheshe said in frustration. She disappeared with Mimi. The lionfish also disappeared. We reverted back into our original formes.

**POV=Hanon**

I was walking with Lucia, Rina, Maria and Alala to school. Just then, a boy with white hair came up. "Hey, Alala!" he said. Alala gasped. "Taiki!" she said. "You know him?" I asked. "Here's the song you asked for" said Taiki, "It's a work in progress" Taiki played his MP3 player. It was an upbeat song similar to a pop song. Taiki paused it before the start of the first verse. "Well, see you!" said Taiki. He left. "He's amazing!" said Alala. "You have a boyfriend, huh?" Alala nodded. Just then, the boy from yesterday appeared. "Oh! It's you!" I said. Earlier today, Aqua Regina appeared to me into a dream saying this boy is now an exception to the bubble rule. "What's your name?" I asked. "Nagisa Shirai" said Nagisa. "I'm Alice Aidoru, but call me Alala" said Alala. "Oh, that happy go lucky girl from my class" said Nagisa, "And you're Imanan-sensei, right?" Maria nodded. "I have to tell you something" I said. I took him to the school roof. "You know that blue mermaid you met yesterday?" I asked. "How did you know about her?" asked Nagisa. "Because she's me!" I said. "Wait what?" said Nagisa, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Usually, when mermaids reveal their identity to humans, they turned to bubbles" I said, "But Aqua Regina, the sea goddess, made you an exception to this rule!" "Aqua Regina is the one that gave me this pearl, right?" said Nagisa. I nodded. But then I remembered something. The prophecy spoke of a lover of the princess. By process of elimination, this means Nagisa but the relationship only goes one way. That raises the question: Do I love him?

* * *

There you go! I based Nagisa's idol forme of his prince forme in The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows and Alala's idol forme from a picture from fanpop that I'm not going to link. Also, the additional "atsuku" will be present in the FreeSmart Melody version of the song.


End file.
